Coming Home
by WeatherPerson
Summary: Veronica Mars has returned from her FBI internship. What isn't she telling her friends? Why is she ignoring Logan? How will everyone react when she reveals unexpected news? And, yes, it's LoVe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.**

* * *

"You idiot. You don't antagonise men with guns. Haven't I taught you better?"

"I survived, didn't I? What's the problem?"

"The problem is, next time you might _not_ be surrounded by an armed squad of FBI agents."

"Yes, but I knew they were there. I wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"Cocky. You know, I'm rethinking whether it's safe to ever let you out of the house again."

Veronica stared her father down, head tilted slightly to one side. He blinked and cut another slice of the cake which now said "...elcome ...me".

"So, what else did you do over the summer?" he asked.

"Well, after your reaction to my last story, I'm quite inclined not to tell you."

Keith attempted to imitate Veronica's head tilt. She shook her head sadly.

"You're nowhere near as good as me. Don't try it."

He widened his eyes, like a puppy dog, and Veronica groaned.

"Fine. I went to a crowded beach, skinny dipped, then slept with three hot guys. After that, I went to a pub to engage in underage drinking."

Keith groaned. Veronica stuck out her tongue and ran to her room.

He walked to the door of her room, and watched Veronica unpack.

"So, you enjoyed it then?"

"Immensely."

Keith hugged his only daughter tightly.

"That's good, but I'm glad you're home."

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is just introductory. Just setting the scene. Next time, I'll be going somewhere._


	2. How was your summer?

**Disclaimer: Veronica Mars isn't mine. I'm just playing with it for a bit. :D**

**A/N: Italics are flashbacks.**

* * *

Veronica was cooking. The kitchen was decked with spots of pancake batter, muffin mix, cookie dough and assorted bowls. She smiled contently as she carefully levered the final pancake from the frying pan, and dropped it on the plate.

Keith walked in. "Good morning, sunshine." He stopped, and surveyed the room. "Did a bomb go off here during the night, cos I'd've thought that the noise would've woken me."

"I felt like pancakes for breakfast."

Keith looked at the pancakes for a long moment. Then his eyes roamed over a fresh batch of scones, a tray of muffins ready to go in the oven, and two large chocolate milk shakes.

"Any chance you're going to tell me the reason for this mad cooking spree?" he asked.

"It's relaxing," she said.

He looked at her, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

Keith could tell she was trying too hard to sound convincing, but after years around her, he knew better than to push. She'd tell him when she was ready.

"Well, I guess it's better than that cleaning phase you went through."

She smiled at him as he took a scone. He wrinkled his nose.

"Do I smell something burning?"

Veronica blanched and rushed to the oven.

"The cookies!"

* * *

"I know you're ignoring me."

Veronica was very good at pretending that problems didn't exist. Suppression was a skill that she'd long perfected and was extremely proud of.

"I'm going to keep following you until you tell me _why_ you're ignoring me."

Of course, most problems weren't this persistent

Veronica decided to walk to her first class of her sophomore year, regardless.

"I don't care that I have class. I'm that stubborn, and you know it."

Oh, Veronica knew it. She knew Logan almost as well as she knew herself.

Outside the room she saw a familier figure. She rushed over to Mac and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, I'm glad you're back," said Mac.

"It's great to see you, Mac," said Veronica.

"How was the FBI?" asked Mac.

"It was amazing."

Mac looked around and noticed something.

"Hey, Veronica, is Logan stalking you?"

"Yeah."

"Um, why?"

"Oh, I'm ignoring him," said Veronica. "You know, I don't think he's liking that very much."

"Um… Why, exactly, are you ignoring him?"

Veronica hesitated. "Long story. You wouldn't be interested."

Mac rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Veronica was mad. Mad, as if she were a volcano, ready to erupt all over the moron in that room. Mad, as if she were a ten-foot tall demon straight from the depths of Hell, ready to use her sharp, sharp teeth to disembowl Logan as soon as he opened the door._

_She knocked three times. She was surprised at how quickly the door opened. And there he was, a smirking blob of smugness, standing before her with one eyebrow raised._

_He gave a sweeping gesture. "Come in to my humble abode."_

_Veronica followed him in, and they stood staring at each other. When she realised that he wasn't going to say anything, she decided to start._

_"Idiot."_

_"Okay, let's skip the greetings, then," said Logan._

_"Why don't you listen?"_

_Logan didn't say anything._

_"I told you that he was connected! And what do you do? You punch him! Don't you ever think? You stupid, moronic--" She stopped, realising that there was no expletive quite strong enough to express her feelings._

_"If you keep going, someone might think you actually care." Logan stood with his arms crossed. Veronica realised that she'd hurt him._

_"Logan--"_

_"So, I do exist, now?" he asked._

_She nodded._

_"Well, that's good, because I was starting to feel positively see through."_

_Veronica sighed, and sat down on the couch. After a moment, Logan joined her._

_"I am sorry," he said._

_"I know," said Veronica._

* * *

Veronica felt strong. She was independent, courageous. As she picked up her lunch tray, she felt as though her spirit had been forged in the hottest fires. Her will was unbreakable. It seemed as though everyone had forgotten last year's nude video scandal, but even if they hadn't, she was ready. She could take whatever they threw at her.

Then she turned, and faced the sea of unknown faces. And she realised that she wasn't nearly as strong as she'd thought.

"Over here, Veronica," a voice called out.

Veronica winced. Piz. Probably the last person she wanted to talk to.

She looked at the strange faces one more time, then sighed. She walked over to Piz.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. How was the FBI?"

God, this was awkward.

"Okay. How was the radio?"

"Good, good."

Their breakup had been amicable. That didn't mean this was comfortable.

"So, how's the single-life treating ya?" asked Piz.

"All's fine," she said, knowing that it was a down right lie. She searched around for something else to say. She smiled, and reached into her bag. "Do you want a muffin?"

* * *

_After trying to avoid him all day, it was almost a relief to run in to him._

_"Hi, Piz."_

_He looked at her closely._

_"Hey, Veronica."_

_"So, Piz--" she started, but he stopped her._

_"We need to talk."_

_She nodded slowly._

_He looked down. "I know that it's not working between us. I saw-- Yesterday, you and Logan. That look between you, after he punched that guy... It was electric, even I could tell. And we don't have that, do we?"_

_"No, we don't," said Veronica. She'd been planning to have this discussion, too._

_"It's not fair on me," he said, "and it's not fair on you, either."_

_"It's over, then?" she asked._

_He nodded. Yes. "Friends?"_

_He held out his hand. She took it._

_"Friends."_

* * *

When she got home from college, Logan was waiting outside her apartment.

"Veronica..."

She shuffled in her bag for her keys, then groaned when Logan stepped in front of the door, blocking her way.

"We're going to have this conversation, whether you want to or not."

Veronica turned to lean against the balcony, as though enjoying the view.

"Why won't you say anything?" he asked

Veronica shook her head, then pointed, first to her lips, then to him.

Logan quickly interpretted it. "You're not talking to me?"

She nodded.

"And you can't tell me that, because if you did, then you _would_ be talking to me?"

She gave a thumbs up. Boy, she was angry, Logan realised.

"Can you tell me what I did?" he asked.

Logan swore, for a moment he saw tears in her eyes, but a second later, they were gone. She shook her head.

"What can I do to make it better?" he asked.

She hesitated, and he watched her face as she came to a decision. She gave the Veronica Mars grin, the one that would send any sane person running for shelter.

"How about you give me a DNA sample?"

Okay, that wasn't what Logan was expecting.

"Why?" he asked.

She did her best to look innocent, but Logan knew better. He wondered for a moment what excuse she was going to come up with, since there was no way she'd tell him the truth.

"Oh, so that next time I accuse you of a crime you didn't commit, at least I'll have evidence handy to clear you."

Logan sighed. "You'll talk to me if I do?"

She nodded.

"Okay, I'll give it to you, but on one condition. At some point, you're going to have to tell me the truth about why you want it."

"Well, I guess you'll be figuring out soon enough at any rate," she said.

Logan wasn't sure what she was up to. What he did know was that, whatever it was, it wasn't going to end well for him.

* * *

_Veronica woke up. She mentally swore to herself as she examined her surroundings, and realised that she was in a double bed in the luxury suite at the Neptune Grand._

_Although not religious, she prayed to God that it was just a dream, but the world seemed too vividly real for that. She then prayed that she'd spontaneously collapsed, and Logan had merely done the gentlemanly thing and let her use the bed, while he slept on the couch. A large warm lump beside her seemed to contradict that theory. That was when all her memories of the previous night began rushing back to her, and she decided that if there was a god, he was a sadist._

_The large, warm, Logan-shaped lump rolled over to look at her. "Good morning, sunshine."_

_Veronica's eyes betrayed her and began to sting with tears._

_"What am I going to say to Piz?"_

_The Logan-lump lacked an answer._

* * *

Veronica held the phone to her ear.

"Wallace, my best bud."

A disembodied voice asked her, "_What do you want now?_"

"Why, I just want to talk to my BFF. Is that so bad?"

The disembodied voice was silence, and Veronica sighed.

"Okay. Fine. I need a favour."

"_What a surprise. What is it this time?_"

"Um... Well, you'd be helping me immensely if you could get your hands on some of Piz's DNA."

The disembodied voice was silently awestruck.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" Veronica asked, complete with head tilt.

"_You know, I can't see the head tilt over the phone._"

"Right."

"_What's it for?_"

"I promise, I'll tell you. Just, there's something I need to know first. Thus, the sample."

The voice at the other end of the phone considered it. "_Fine. But I better get a mighty big tray of snickerdoodles when this is done._"

Veronica smiled. "They're already in the oven."

* * *

Veronica hated doctors. They made her feel like there was something wrong with her. This time it was even worse. The doctor was looking at her like she was extremely young and silly and blond.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes," said Veronica in a very small voice. "I was wondering-- Can you do a DNA test to tell me who the father is?"

* * *

**A/N: I won't normally update this quickly - I wrote the first two chapters at the same time.**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed. :D I know that my blurb was clichéd and predictable. Blurbs are horrible to write.**

**I'll write more soon. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Guilty conscience

**Almost forgot the disclaimer... It just seems so obvious: I don't own Veronica Mars.**

**Hope you like.**

* * *

_Veronica hated doctors. She'd had this dream, a few years ago. There was a doctor, and, God, he was handsome. He was like Prince Charming from 'Shrek', except without the mild sociopathic tendencies. It's not like he was the typical guy she went for, but due to strange dream logic, she felt that he was the greatest guy ever._

_That was when he smiled. And Veronica noticed his jagged shark-like teeth._

"_You have _gobbledigookeria_," he informed her. "Don't worry, there's a simple cure."_

_He reached into his pocket and yanked out a massive needle that must have been a foot long. He wielded it like a sword. Veronica scrunched into a little ball and huddled as far from him as possible..._

_No, Veronica did not like doctors._

_Even when it was the basic health checkup undergone by all FBI interns._

_The doctor was handsome, and kind. He smiled at Veronica; she winced._

"_Almost done," he said. "All that's left is a basic blood test."_

_Veronica tried to gulp down the wave of panic that assailed her. She thought she'd done a pretty good job, then she saw the doctor's kind smile._

"_You know, you don't have to look so sympathetic," she said. "Just get it over with."_

_A week later, he asked her to come back. Veronica entered his office. She took a deep breath, and tried to expel the word '_gobbledigookeria_' from her mind._

_The doctor looked at her. "You're very healthy, Veronica."_

"_Thank you," she said, willing him to get this over with._

"_It's just... Veronica, you're pregnant."_

_Okay, that wasn't what she'd expected._

"_You sure?" she asked, begging him to say 'April fools', even though it was a couple of months too late._

_He nodded._

_Veronica almost wished she had the fictitious illness. It would be less darned complicated. Hell, she didn't even know who the father was. That night, just before her and Piz broke up, when she went up to yell at Logan... Oh, God. What was she going to do?_

* * *

"Morning, partner. You feelin' like some bacon and eggs, 'cos I sure am."

Veronica groaned at her father's exuberance. "Dad, it's six-thirty in the morning. Can't you leave me to stare blankly at the TV for a _few_ more minutes?"

"Don't you like bacon and eggs?"

He looked so heartbroken, Veronica couldn't help but take pity on him. "Love them."

He grinned at her and reached for the saucepan.

"You know, if something's the matter, you can always talk to me," he said

"Course I do," she said.

They existed in a companionable silence for a few moments while Keith cooked. Then, Veronica noticed the newspaper on the bench top. She frowned at the headline: "_Woman murdered; Sheriff Van Lowe says Fitzpatricks definitely not responsible_"

Keith noticed her frown, and followed her eyes. "He's still in their pockets," he said.

"I'm sorry, Dad," she whispered.

"Nah, no worries," said her father. "I prefer the PI biz, anyway."

Veronica knew he was lying. She hugged him tight.

"Love you, Dad."

He smiled back at her, then turned back to the bacon.

* * *

_Veronica was drunk. Very drunk. As she fumbled for the keys to get into her apartment, she knew that this drunkness was probably a bad thing, but she couldn't for the life of her think of why..._

_It took her several attempts to fit the key in the lock. She giggled quietly as she finally succeeded, and tried to turn the key the wrong way. She considered for a long moment why the knob wasn't turning. Then the door mysteriously opened._

_Her father stood in the doorway. There was a funny look on his face; she realised that it was disappointment. And, all of a sudden, she realised the very significant problem with coming home drunk at one in the morning._

"_I'm glad you're home," he said._

_Veronica somehow realised that coherent dialogue was beyond her, so she just nodded._

"_You know," he said, "_I'm_ the one who lost the sheriff race. You'd think that I'd be the one coming home drunk tonight."_

_Veronica looked down. "It's my fault. All of it is."_

"_Oh, come on," said Keith. "It isn't and you know it. Don't you go worrying about that."_

_Suddenly, Veronica was crying. Keith was shocked. He stepped forward to hug his only daughter tightly._

"_It's not just-- It's my fault. Logan-- That was my fault. Piz, too."_

_Keith realised that this would probably be his only chance to find out what was worrying his daughter. In the morning, she'd be back to her normal, reserved self. He looked at her for a long moment, deciding not to take advantage._

"_Let's put you to bed," he said, and led her to her room. He tucked her in like he did when she was a child, kissed her on the forehead, and walked out, closing the door._

_In the morning, Veronica seemed to have no memory of coming home drunk, and Keith decided that it was best to leave it that way._

* * *

Veronica didn't like doctors. This one was watching her, as he examined the test results.

"You gave us two DNA samples. One was labelled 'sweet', the other 'annoying'."

Veronica nodded.

Piz was 'sweet'. He'd been nice and kind to her all through their relationship. He'd always supported her, and she knew that he'd make a good father. If the baby was his, he'd never need to know about about her indiscretion with Logan the night before they broke up.

Logan, he was 'annoying'. She'd also considered the word 'epic' for that sample, but he'd forgotten his drunken speech, so it seemed easiest for her to try to do likewise. Logan... They'd never been stable. They couldn't give a kid a proper childhood, if their history was anything to go by. If he was the father... Piz was good enough at maths to figure the dates. He might not realise that Veronica had cheated on him, but he'd certainly know that she hadn't spent long mourning the demise of their relationship. That way led much awkwardness.

The thing was, however much easier it would be if Piz was the father, Veronica couldn't help but recall the energy, the... the epicness of what she'd had with Logan.

Veronica didn't know who she hoped the father was.

"Are you ready to here the results?" the doctor asked.

"Hit me," she said.

* * *

Veronica sat in Java the Hut, examining the steaming mug in front of her, trying to decide whether it was time to take a sip. On one hand, if she went for it too early, she'd burn her tongue, knowing her luck. And she liked her tongue just the way it was. But, on the other hand, if she waited too long, the coffee would get cold. If she'd wanted iced coffee, she would have ordered it.

Well, it was easier to concentrate on the coffee, rather than watch the door.

She was just venturing to take a sip, when she heard the _ting-a-ling_ of someone entering the establishment, and she quickly put the cup down quickly to see who it was.

Logan. Right on time.

He sat down next to her, and raised an eyebrow.

"This is very strange," he said. "For once, it's you asking to talk to me. I've been wondering all morning, what did I do to earn this honour?"

"You know," said Veronica, "I was hoping you wouldn't cause more awkward conversations between me and Piz."

"God, Ronnie, what did I do now?"

"What did _we_ do, you mean."

"I think _you_ share the responsibility for that," he said quietly.

"I know," she said.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Veronica took a deep breath. Time to get it over and done with.

"So, Logan, are you going to ask me to marry me?"

She watched him splutter at this turn in the conversation. "Wha--?"

"I mean, it's traditional for a man to marry the girl he knocks up," she said. It failed to come out with the light tone Veronica had intended. Her voice had cracked, right on 'traditional'.

She watched for a long moment, while Logan processed everything. He certainly managed it quicker than she had.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

She nodded, and tried to hold back tears.

"Do you want me to?" he asked. "Marry you, I mean."

"No, no, that's not-- I didn't mean that," she said.

He nodded. "Okay."

They looked at each other for a long moment.

"That's what the DNA sample was for?" he asked, giving himself a chance to think.

Veronica nodded.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

Veronica smiled slightly. He'd said 'we'.

"No idea," she said.

He looked down. "It's awkward to ask, and-- I don't want to offend you or anything, but… I need to know: are you going to keep it?"

"I guess." Her voice was tiny. Logan realised how very scared she was.

Logan shuffled his seat around, so that he could put his arm around her shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Really," he insisted, even though he was just as scared as her. (Hell, he was even more scared.)

He was pleased when he earned a smile from her.

"Well, then," she said. "If you're so confident that everything's going to be okay… I can assume you feel safe coming with me to tell Dad?"

"Of course I'm coming," he said. "Just, give me a few hours to get myself a bullet proof jacket."

She laughed. "Tonight, then?"

He took a deep breath. "Okay. Tonight."

* * *

Logan had never seen such an imposing door. It may have looked completely normal, but Logan wasn't fooled. It was a demon in disguise, ready to bite his hand off the moment he reached forward to knock. There was something about it… It positively reeked with malevolence. Logan wondered why he'd never noticed that Veronica's door was evil before.

_Okay, here it goes_, he thought, as he reached forward to knock. It was Keith who answered, and Logan couldn't help but wince.

"Mr Mars."

"Logan," he said. It was almost a question: _what are you doing here?_

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Keith frowned, but nodded.

Veronica was sitting in the couch, watching from across the room. She waved awkwardly. Logan returned the gesture.

"So," he said.

Keith looked at them. "Are either of you planning to tell me what's going on? Veronica's been picking at her food all day; and I don't think I need to remind you how much she normally eats."

Logan gestured to the table. They all sat themselves down.

"Time to face the firing squad," he whispered to Veronica.

Veronica took a deep breath. "Dad... I've got something to tell you."

Keith smiled, even though he hated to see his daughter so scared. He tried to lighten the mood. "So long as you're not pregnant, doing drugs, or watching day time soaps, I can take it."

There was silence.

"Oh," said Keith. "Please, tell me it's the soaps."

"I'm pregnant," Veronica whispered.

Keith looked at Logan, a question in his eyes. Logan nodded: _Yes, I'm the father_.

"How long," asked Keith.

When Veronica didn't say anything, Logan realised that he'd have to answer. "She's just over three months along, sir,"

Keith thought about it. "I suppose the fact that we're having this conversation means that you're not planning on having an abortion?"

She nodded.

Keith took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Are you mad at me, Daddy?" she asked.

He hugged her tightly. "You weren't supposed to grow up. You were supposed to stay little. I never understood why it was you had to stop playing with rattles."

Veronica pulled away from the hug, and stuck her tongue out at him..

"That's my girl," he said, his voice cracking.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. It was fantastic, reading them all. I hope I pleased the LoVe shippers out there... I really did consider making Piz the father, but in the end, I decided otherwise.**

**I've figured out where I'm going with this. :D It's going to be fun. (For me, at least.)**


	4. Evil ducks and a mountain of lasagna

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars. :( Very sad.**

**A/N: The first scene is based on a real life encounter. We were on a school trip to a uni, earlier this year. Unfortunately, I'm burdened with a friend who has a blind love for all animals; even the spawn of evil sort. There was also a pond full of ravenous fish. The water seemed to boil with them whenever anyone threw a scrap of bread in. And then there was the eel. It was a terrifying experience. ;)**

**There _is_ a reason for Veronica's discomfort around Logan. I haven't said straight out what it is yet; I have an idea of how Veronica's going to admit _that_. But, on the other hand, I haven't been trying to hide it. I just haven't put it all together for you yet.**

* * *

The duck wanted to eat her. Veronica watched wide eyed as Wallace fed it scraps of bread. It skulked closer and closer, snapping malevolently, and looking at her with its dark, squinty eyes. Wallace cooed at the foul beast, which was all very well for him. He'd have brought his doom on himself. But that wouldn't help Veronica, oh, no. She was next on the menu. And yet, she was stuck here, sitting beside Wallace, unable to escape. It was agony.

Wallace's bread supply ran out. The duck snapped at his clothes. Wallace shook it off, grinning. "Isn't it cute?" he asked.

Veronica just stared at him.

Wallace held his hands out to the duck, as a way of saying, _I have no more_. Veronica held her breath, waiting for the demon-in-disguise to bite off all his fingers.

Luckily, at that moment, an unsuspecting freshman sat down, smiling as he unwrapped his sandwich. The duck seemed to smirk as it sauntered in his direction.

Veronica smiled at Wallace, relieved beyond words. Then she saw Logan Echolls walking towards her.

* * *

There was a reason Logan was drawn to Veronica, but at that moment, he couldn't for the life of him think what it was. It certainly wasn't for her skill at the smooth brush-off. It had always stung when she pretended what they had didn't exist. But this had to take the cake. Less than 24 hours after their reunion at Java the Hut, she was ignoring him. Again.

She'd been sitting on the grounds with Wallace. Her happy face reminded him of sunshine and chocolate and candycanes (but not butterflies - he was afraid of butterflies). Before he knew it, he was sitting himself beside her.

"Hey, Ronnie."

Veronica had turned to Wallace; from Wallace's reaction, Logan knew she was giving that pleading look she had. And wasn't it like Wallace to gallantly come to the rescue: "We've got class. Maybe we'll catch you later."

Before he knew it, Logan was sitting alone on the grass. And he began to wonder if the day before had really happened.

* * *

_Logan had never really pondered the nature of awkwardness. Generally, when caught in an awkward situation, he mocked everyone in sight, then made good his escape. Not really an option this time. He felt lucky enough to have survived Keith and his gun collection. No way he was going to push it now._

_"She asleep?" he asked as Keith came out of Veronica's room._

_Keith nodded._

_So, awkwardness. Logan decided that it felt a bit like drowning. Drowning in honey. It was all thick, full of a generally sweet ingredient gone evil. Sticky, too. There was no escape._

_"You planning on marrying her?" asked Keith._

_Logan took a long moment to answer. "I would if she'd let me."_

_Keith smiled. "That's my Veronica."_

_Logan looked him in the eye. "You know I'm going to take care of her, right? I mean... I know I haven't always-- But I honestly mean to do my best for her and the baby."_

_"It's strange, but I do know that. The fact that you were willing to come here tonight--"_

_"Yeah, that." Logan searched for a polite way to phrase his question. "Um, I need to know... Am I, well, it's-- Guns. Knives. Am I safe?"_

_Keith looked at him. "Don't think you're getting off the hook that easy, Logan Echolls. If you're dead... My daughter is going to finish college. She's going to have a life, and a career. This baby is not going to stop her achieving the the many dreams I have for her. If you're dead, well, I can't hold you responsible. But if you ever leave Veronica to deal with the baby alone..."_

_Logan gulped, and answered the question with the honest truth. "Don't worry, Mr Mars. I wasn't planning to."_

_"Good."_

* * *

"Thanks Wallace," said Veronica.

"Anytime," he said. "Though, at some point you have to tell me what's going on with you and Logan. I remember you promising me explanations."

Veronica nodded ruefully.

"Anyway," said Wallace, "I _do_ have class. I'll catch you later?"

"Definitely," said Veronica.

"Good."

They parted. Veronica watched him walk towards the main building regretfully.

Suddenly, a massive shadow blocked out the sun. Veronica turned to see Weevil towering over her. _It's not fair that I'm so short_, she thought.

"What? No hello for Weevil?"

"Hello, Weevil," Veronica said in her sweetest voice.

Weevil smiled. Something about the way he curled his lips hinted to her that this was more than a casual encounter.

"Okay, now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way, I have a bone to pick with you."

"I'm all ears," said Veronica.

"Really?" Weevil asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it would be interesting, wouldn't it? No heart, no limbs, no eyes, no brain, just a me-sized mass of ears. What would you do, then?"

Weevil thought about it. "I'd probably be in jail, but at least I'd have less in the way of pounding headaches."

Veronica smiled. Weevil looked back at her. Veronica realised that it was up to her to break the deadlock.

"What was it that you were wanting to say?"

Weevil nodded. "There was a girl in my neighbourhood, see? Nice girl, never did a thing wrong, except, one day, when she was driving home from school, a dog ran across the road, right in front of her car. She didn't have time to stop. Next thing she knew, the dog was dead."

Veronica frowned. "All very sad, but what does it have to do with me?"

"Let me finish," he said coldly. "The problem is, the dog belonged to a man called Liam Fitzpatrick. The next day, the girl didn't come home from school. Then they found the body."

"I'm sorry."

"The sheriff won't charge Fitzpatrick. He dragged one of _my_ old boys down to the station, says he did it, when I know for a fact that he was... occupied at the time."

"Occupied?" asked Veronica.

"He was involved in an incident at the liquor store."

"Ah."

"We both know that if it wasn't for you, your dad would be sheriff. _He_ was never in the Fitzpatrick's pay."

Veronica nodded. That was fair enough.

"What is it you want me to do?" she asked. "Find evidence, look into--"

"Nothing," said Weevil. "I just thought you should know."

* * *

"This is the point where you go from overcompensating-for-guilt to just plain scary," said Keith.

Logan raised an eyebrow and immediately wished he hadn't. The small movement was almost enough to make him topple over, loaded down as he was by takeaway lasagna, pizza, ravioli, garlic bread, half a roast duck and icecream in three flavours.

Keith quickly cleared space on the bench top, and helped Logan put the vast array of food down beside the vaster array of food that was already there. Logan sighed with relief and collapsed on the couch.

"I'm just hoping that Veronica might actually, well, have a conversation with me."

Keith looked his daughter's ex-boyfriend over. "She's not talking to you? Last night, you two seemed--"

Logan shrugged. "Well, I thought things were okay. Then, she avoided me for all of today. Which was one of the reasons I jumped at your suggestion. No offence, I don't mind the idea of dinner with you and Veronica, it's just..."

"I thought we cleared up the matter of the guns _last_ night."

"Right," said Logan.

There was a silence, broken by the sound of a key in the lock. Logan and Keith looked at each other, then looked back at the door. Logan braced himself as the door creeked open.

"Mmm, I smell something yummy. You know, Dad, I'm the one who's meant to be sucking up to you, remember?"

Veronica looked around the room. Logan was aware of the exact moment her eyes focused on him. Her face seemed to fall, as though the world would be a better place if he was elsewhere, like, say, the fires of hell. Logan winced.

"Logan."

"Hi, Veronica."

Keith looked from one of them to the other. "Is it time to party?" he asked, obviously trying to break the tension. Logan felt an intense wave of gratitude towards the older man.

"We have plenty of food," said Logan. He realised that he was almost pleading.

Veronica gave in. "Well, I guess we should enjoy it, then."

"Prepare to be amazed," said Logan.

He led her to the bench top. The astounded look on her face was almost enough to make an optimist of him. He, Logan Echolls, had surprised Veronica Mars.

"We could feed a third world country with that," she finally managed.

"Well, with the amount that you eat..."

She punched him, and Logan grinned. It felt almost like old times.

Logan would have given up his X-terra to make that moment last an eternity, but sadly it was not to be. Because that was when the phone rang, and their nice evening came to an abrupt end.

It was Keith who picked up. "Hello... Yes, yes it is... I'm sort of busy, why-- What? How did-- Okay, I'm coming." He put the phone down, and seemed almost in shock.

"What is it?" asked Logan.

"It's-- It was the sheriff department. Vinnie, he... They said he was murdered."


	5. A bright, blue day

**Disclaimer: I in no way own 'Veronica Mars'.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! It always makes me happy to discover that some has reviewed my fic. :D Please, please, bring joy into the day of a stressed out high school student. I really am grateful to each and every one of you who takes the time to review.**

**This chapter and the next occur simultaneously. I've already written the next chapter - I should have it up at some point tomorrow afternoon (Australian time). This one is more character-y. The next focuses entirely on the investigation into Vinnie Van Lowe's murder.**

* * *

"Your car really is an obnoxious shade of yellow. The fact that I didn't see it on my way in… Well, there go all my super sleuth credentials."

Veronica was leaning against the railing, shoulders slightly hunched, trying the hell to not think about one ex-Baboa County sheriff.

"Well, I chose the colour on purpose," said Logan. "So many rich-boy stereotypes, so little time…"

He flexed his fingers maniacally, and startled a laugh out of Veronica. From the pleased look on his face, she realised that was his intention. _He's trying to distract me,_ she thought, and that led her right back to…

"He was a moron, you know," she said. "He was always making unwanted innuendos, he was in the Fitzpatricks' pay, he took the most tawdry cases…"

"What, you're saying you shouldn't care?" Logan sounded surprised.

"Why would I?" she asked. "He was Vinne Van Lowe."

Veronica decided that it was a point in Logan's favour that he didn't call her on it when she tried to subtly wipe away a tear. He simply put his arm around her, and for once, Veronica didn't push him away.

* * *

_"But who's going to tuck me in?"_

_"No, Veronica. No. Just because your father's off being sheriff, doesn't mean... I'm a private eye, V! Not a babysitter."_

_"But Daddy hired you to..."_

_"No."_

_Vinnie Van Lowe had the determined look on his face that caused grown men to back down. But Veronica, at six years old, had a weapon that grown men didn't._

_"Aw, no, not the cute look."_

_Veronica's tiny little face looked up at him._

_"Fine, I'll tuck you in."_

_"__Snug as a bug in a rug?" she asked innocently._

_"We are _not_ having that discussion again. I'm not_ _interested in if bugs in rugs are snug. I don't_ care_ if the rug would squash the bug. I'm not taking part in your theorising again."_

_"Fine," Veronica pouted._

_Vinnie took her to her room and tucked her in, all without incident. He was feeling quite proud as he absently said, "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."_

_"What are bed bugs?" asked Veronica._

_Vinnie winced._

_"Why do they bite?"_

* * *

It was painful for Logan to watch Veronica pretending to be strong. He wished she could trust him enough to be weak in front of him.

_She'd be better off if I was elsewhere_, he realised. _She isn't just grieving, she's trying to pretend she's not, which takes twice the energy._

"Time to put you to bed," he said, choosing a simple method to give her the peace and privacy she needed.

He led her inside, and carefully tucked her in. Veronica looked almost cute, dwarfed as she was by an enormous pile of blankets.

"There," he said, satisfied at a job well done. "You're snug as a bug in a rug."

He was about to turn out the light, when he noticed: Veronica was starting to cry. He hesitated - should he stay, or should he let her be?

Logan lay down next to her, wrapped her in his arms, and let her cry until she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the sun was shining, the sky was a brilliant blue decorated with a handful of fairy floss clouds. All the signs implied it would be a wonderful day. Logan, for once, was optimistic. Maybe, today, things would actually work out okay.

Then, Logan walked into the Hearst cafeteria, a little too fast, and collided with Veronica. Luckily, she wasn't holding anything, but he still managed to almost knock over the smaller individual.

He apologised, she turned to walk away without a word. Logan almost sighed, _That's Veronica Mars for you._ Instead, he followed her, until she wheeled around, faced him, and put her hands on her hips as though to say, 'what?'

"Are you still ignoring me?" he asked.

"Considering it," she said.

"Any chance you'll tell me why?" he asked.

She pretended to think about it.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a no."

"Would you believe me if I said I have some stuff to work through?" she asked.

"I presumed that much," he said.

"Hey, Veronica," said a voice from behind Logan.

Veronica blanched. As Logan turned, he tried to decide the best punishment for whoever who was scaring Veronica so. He raised an eyebrow when he realised it was Piz.

"Hey, Logan."

"Hi, Piz," said Logan.

There was an awkward silence as they all simultaneously realised that they had nothing to say.

"Anyway, I have class," said Piz. "I gotta be going."

Piz made good his escape as the other two sighed in relief.

Logan seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Was that awkwardness because he knows you're pregnant or because he doesn't?" he eventually asked.

"Doesn't," said Veronica.

Logan looked at her.

"You haven't told anyone yet, have you?"

"Not quite."

"Didn't think so."

Veronica was surprised that this silence wasn't awkward - it seemed almost companionable. To her, that was as good a reason as any to end this conversation.

"I've got to go - Wallace needed help with math or something. See you later?"

"Bye, then," said Logan.

Veronica was about to walk off, when Logan grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Don't think I didn't see through that," he whispered into her ear. "We _are_ going to continue this conversation."

He let her go, and left Veronica to watch as he walked off.

* * *

Mars Investigations. Peace at last. Veronica was glad to finally be arriving somewhere with no terrifying ducks, no painful memories and no guilt-inducing Logan Echolls.

She was surprised to find the door unlocked. She tentatively turned the knob and walked in.

It was an ambush.

They stood there, waiting in a row: Wallace; Mac; Weevil.

"Hello, guys," said Veronica, unnerved by their stern expressions.

"This is an intervention," Mac informed her.

"We hear you've been associating with Logan Echolls," said Weevil.

"That way lies pain, girl," said Wallace.

"We don't want to be left picking up the pieces, again," added Mac.

Veronica sat on the lounge, and held her head in her hands.

"It's for your own good, V," said Weevil.

Veronica looked up, "It's not like I have much of a choice."

"What, he's bothering you, and won't go away?" Weevil looked almost excited. "Because, if that's what it is, well, I might just be having a word with him."

"No, it's-- It's not like that," said Veronica.

Mac sat down next to her. "Then tell us what it is like."

"I'm pregnant." The others had never heard Veronica's voice sound so small.

Wallace sat down on the desk, hard. There was a loud crash, and the others realised that Weevil had punched the wall.

"What did the wall ever do to you?" asked Veronica.

Weevil rubbed his hand, ruefully. "Well, I knew you'd be mad if I hit the baby's father."

"Ah," said Veronica.

"Have you told Piz?" asked Mac.

"You forgetting the context of this discussion?" asked Weevil. "It's Logan."

Mac looked at Veronica, scandalised. "You and Logan... When?"

"I'm three months gone." Veronica put a hand on her tummy.

"Three months?" Wallace seemed almost angry. "It's only been that long since you and Piz broke up."

Wallace almost regretted saying it, when he saw the look of guilt on Veronica's face, but his frustration drove him on.

"He's my roomie, V. You can't toy with him like that."

He knew he'd gone too far when Veronica muttered something like "I've got a case" and left the office.

The others glared at him. He cursed - "Damn it!" - and followed her out.

It broke his heart to see her hunched over the steering wheel of her car, crying. He sat himself in the passenger seat.

"Go away."

Wallace grabbed her chin, forced her to look him in the eye. He let all his guilt show.

"I'm sorry, Veronica. I was just... You really caught me by surprise in there. I mean... When you asked me for the DNA sample, I guessed... But suspecting and knowing are two different things."

"You never did like surprises, did you?"

"Not so much."

"Neither do I."

Wallace realised that she was referring to her pregnancy.

"Hey, look on the bright side," he said, trying to lighten the mood. "You're gonna have one hell of a pretty baby, with those genes. Not as pretty as any kids I'll have, but you can't have everything, hey?"

Veronica laughed. Wallace smiled at her.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked.

"Hey, we're BFF," said Veronica.

"You know," said Wallace. "I'm not sure if 'forever' really covers it. You're Veronica Mars and I'm Wallace Fennel! Two people, special as us, we're epic. We'll last beyond forever."

There was an odd look in Veronica's face. "Please, find a word other than 'epic'. Does it have synonyms?"

"What's wrong with epic?" Wallace seemed confused.

"Just, in the past, 'epic' hasn't ended well."

"Okay, fair enough. Do you have a thesaurus?"

The friends laughed.

* * *

_Knock, knock._

When he opened it, Logan was surprised to find no one waiting outside the door. He stood for a moment, staring from his hotel suite at an empty patch of hall.

He considered the possibilities. Ghosts didn't exist. Neither did vampires. Childish pranks were rare at Neptunes most exclusive motel. Logan decided that a mugger was most probably waiting just around the corner, ready to grab him as soon as he stepped out into the corridor.

However, curiosity got the better of him, and Logan decided to take his chances. Peering cautiously around the corner, he saw her - Veronica Mars walking away.

"Hey," he said. "Wait."

She turned abruptly, looking scared. Logan rolled his eyes, realising that she'd knocked, then freaked out. _Yep, that's a completely Veronica thing to do._

"I should go," she said.

"You know, it sort of defeats the purpose of coming here, if you leave without saying anything," he said.

She paused, then nodded. Took a deep breath. "Look. It's not you. It's me."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

She chuckled. "After all the crimes I've accused you of..."

"For once, you're admitting that I haven't done anything?"

She looked at him.

"Well, apart from get you pregnant," he amended.

"Yeah, apart from that."

There was a pause. This one _was_ awkward.

"Well, I should get going." Veronica moved to walk towards the elevator.

"Wait. Why don't you come in?"

When Veronica nodded and followed him inside the hotel room, Logan decided that, hey, maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.


	6. Sheriff Mars' Investigations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: This chapter and the last happen at pretty much the same time. This chapter focuses on who killed Vinnie Van Lowe; the last was about the characters. Since this doesn't feature Veronica or Logan at all, I've brought it out quicker than my typical weekly updates… I should still have more next week.**

**The style's different to the rest of the fic, but this was fun to write. Let me know what you think.**

**As an Australian high school student, I don't know much about the legal system in the US, so I'll apologise in advance for any procedural errors.**

**And thank you so much for all the reviews! You made my day. :D**

* * *

WITNESS STATEMENT: Eliza Tirragen (neighbour)

_I was juggling kiwi fruit when I heard it._

_I have a thing for kiwi fruit. Bananas, too. But it was kiwi fruit that day, I'm sure of it. They're hard to get in Neptune, so I was so excited… I rushed home, pulled them out of their box. I was just getting in the rhythm of it, when I heard the bang, and it startled me like anything. I dropped one of the kiwi fruit, and it exploded on impact. I was so mad, it was such a waste…_

_At first I thought it was the kids next door, you know? Their dad lets them play these horrendously violent video games, like those Barbie games, sometimes even Mario. It's _horrible_, I don't know how he can allow it._

_But then I realised that the sound had come from the other side - the sheriff's place. And that scared me, because if a gunshot came from his place, well, it was probably real._

_I dialled 911 immediately._

* * *

Only one word could describe it: chaos. Deputies were running around in every direction, lying on the ground, doing strange, inexplicable things with highlighters. Even someone like Keith, experienced in the rhythms of the sheriff's office, couldn't make sense of what was going on.

"Ah, Keith. I've been waiting for you."

The mayor was leaning against a wall, bewildered by the activity. Keith sidled in next to him.

"What happened?" asked Keith.

"One of the deputies will fill you in. I'm not entirely clear on the details myself."

Keith nodded. "Okay."

He didn't ask the question - _why am I here?_ - but the mayor must have read it from his expression, because he said:

"I want you back, Keith. You're the best sheriff this town has had. There was a reason you were chosen to relieve Don; and that hasn't changed."

Keith leaned back against the wall, thinking about it.

* * *

WITNESS STATEMENT: Leo D'Amato (first officer on scene)

_When I got the call, I was decorating an official report with my shiny new eight-pack of highlighters. The sheriff hates highlighters with a passion - apparently they look unprofessional - but I don'__t like the sheriff much either, so it all works out._

_I admit, I dawdled to the sheriff's house. I honestly believed it was a hoax, or a false alarm. The sheriff is always joshing us around, making us do stupid things then laughing at us. He also has a shooting range in his basement. I wasn't too worried._

_I arrived, parked, walked to the door. When no one answered the doorbell, I was slightly worried. The door was unlocked, and that worried me even more. But still, when I crept in, I was expecting Van Lowe to jump out from behind the lounge, shout, "Surprise!" and giggle like a child at my expression._

_Then I reached the kitchen._

_Whoever did it, it only took one shot. They hit him right between the eyes. He looked like he died instantly. His arms were still spread out in front of him, as though to say, "Don't hurt me." I don't think he was scared though. Vinnie was always that cocky - never thought anyone would actually get him._

* * *

"What do we know?"

Keith stood in front of his assembled staff. He was trying to act like this was just a normal meeting, on how to solve a normal crime. The department didn't seem convinced by that course of action. They stared at him like he was a big, two-headed, seven-mouthed, razor-clawed monster.

When he saw that they weren't going to say anything, Keith decided it was time to repeat the question.

"What do we know?"

* * *

WITNESS STATEMENT: Alexander Thomas (passer by)

_I was just coming out from visiting a good friend…_

_No, I lie. Harold-- not really a friend. More… Someone who owes me money. So, I was, um… Trying to collect the aforementioned money._

_Look, if you want my testimony, you can't expect any detail on that. If Harold has any bruises, well, I wasn't there, okay? I'm in no way responsible._

_Anyway, I was leaving Harold's house, when I saw it: A man on a motorbike. I couldn't make out his face, because by the time I arrived, he already had his helmet on. The bike was green, if that helps. A deep, dark shade of green._

_The biker was wearing a leather jacket and gloves, but his trousers looked like the bottom half of a suit, which seemed odd. That was what stuck in my mind, I guess._

_The biker went one way, then I saw a cop car coming from the other. I figured that I should get out of there, in case Harold had called 911… (He hadn't, don't worry. I would _never_ commit any crime, let alone assault. I'm as innocent as a baby.)_

_When I heard that the _sheriff_ had been killed, I realised that it was my civic duty to come forward, tell youse what I saw._

…

_Do I work for the Fitzpatrick's? What? What does that have to do with anything? Even if I have some legitimate business dealings with some men at the River Stix… What of it? I saw what I saw. I wouldn't lie to the law. I mean, come on, hypocritical much? _I'm_ not the one in their pay. That was the sheriff._

* * *

"What did we get from the crime scene?"

Keith looked at the assembled group.

"Not much." It was Leo who answered. "Whoever it was wore gloves, so, no fingerprints. DNA's a no go - Vinnie had enough… lady friends and not-lady friends over, it's impossible to tell what belonged to the killer. No sign of forced entry. There's very little in the way of physical evidence."

"Damn," said Keith.

* * *

INTERROGATION TAPES: Weevil Navarro

_Weevil: What the hell, man?_

_Keith: I just need you to answer some questions._

_Weevil__: You know I didn't do it, right?_

_Keith: I never said you did. I just want some information, that's all._

_Weevil: Right._

_Keith: Do the PCHers have any particular grudge against the sheriff?_

_Weevil: You remember I quit?_

_Keith: Yes, I do._

_Weevil: Just sayin'._

_Keith: I know. Look, if you don't know anything, that's fine, but if you do… It was murder, Eli._

_Weevil: Yeah. It was. But he's not the first person who's been murdered; I suppose it's nice, though, that his case gets a proper investigation._

_(A pause.)_

_Weevil: He was in the Fitzpatrick's pay, sheriff. If they killed someone, he made sure someone else took the rap. The PCHers… Well, let's just say they're a favourite choice for frame-ups._

_Keith: One more thing - do you know anyone who has a green motorbike._

_Weevil: Dark green?_

_(Keith nods.)_

_Weevil: Yeah, there was one guy. Brian Aberquero? He's in your cells - has been for a couple of days, now. They say he murdered his sister._

_Keith: I read about that case in the paper. Something seemed off._

_Weevil: Yeah, you could say that. (Sighs.) Think what you might about him, he's a biker, but he loved the girl. And if that doesn't convince you… What he was doing, definitely not legal, but he was somewhere else. He couldn't have killed her._

_Keith: But why would the Fitzpatrick's kill their own… employee?_

_Weevil: Hey, I'm not the one getting paid the big bucks here._

_Keith: (Sighs.) Thank you for your time, Eli._


	7. Just Friends

**Disclaimer: I think by now we can take it as a given that I don't own Veronica Mars, right?**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! It's always happiful when I open my email inbox to find another one waiting for me. :D All feedback is good, please, keep it up.**

**I took longer than I normally do to update - I try to keep it to a week, it's been slightly longer. I hope that this extra-long chapter makes up for it. This is something like twice as long as the others. I hope you enjoy.**

**I'm adding a summary of the previous chapters. I know that sometimes, when I read a new chapter of someone else's fic, it takes me a while to remember what it is I'm reading, and what's been happening. I hope this helps.**

**--**

**Previously:**

_After Logan beat up Gary Sorokin, Veronica went up to his room to shout at him. They didn't quite end up shouting... This was the day _before_ Veronica and Piz broke up. Veronica then went away to her FBI internship, which would have been a joyous experience, had it not been for the discovery that she was pregnant. Now back in Neptune, Veronica's finally told Logan (the baby's father) and her friends the truth._

_On the subject of Neptune, it has a new sheriff. Keith Mars is back as relieving sheriff after the murder of Vinnie Van Lowe. The crime remains unsolved._

_Oh, and Veronica has a strange fear of a duck at the Hearst College pond. She thinks it wants to eat her._

_This chapter continues right on from the last one. Veronica's finally worked up the courage to go visit Logan at the Neptune Grand. After a few moments of awkwardness, he invites her in._

* * *

"Wait. Why don't you come in?"

Veronica looked at Logan for a long, long moment, carefully weighing her options. His teeth were of particular note to her. She wasn't sure: had they always seemed so long, twisted and vampire like? She blinked, and they were normal teeth again. Veronica would have wondered at what the momentary hallucination said about her mental state, but that was when Logan started to open his mouth; presumably to repeat the question.

She didn't let him. She took a deep breath, nodded, and followed Logan into the hotel room, pretending not to see his sudden ecstatic expression - if such a small thing could make him so happy, then she'd been making him unhappy, and that would lead to another mountain of guilt. Veronica always found it easier to pretend such guilt-inducing things didn't exist.

They stood for a moment, looking at each other.

"You want something to drink?" Logan asked, playing the role of the host.

"You actually have something drinkable? I thought you subsided solely on room service."

"Yeah, and it's even non-alcoholic."

Veronica couldn't help but smile. "Sounds good."

It was strange. They actually spent a peaceful evening in front of the TV. No making out on the couch, no unplanned make-up sex, just a nice, relaxing time spent watching CSI.

As the closing credits scrolled, Logan tweaked Veronica's ear. "It's cute how you pick on their methods, and explain how they'd never work in real life."

She rolled her eyes. Logan started to lean towards her (presumably for a kiss), Veronica slid away.

"I should be going."

He nodded, a resigned look on his face. "I guess I just blew our chance at making up?"

Veronica hesitated, then sighed. "We need to be friends, first, rather than just jump back into whatever it was we had."

Logan thought for a moment before speaking. "I know you're good with quotes - you picked up that my prize winning essay was… an homage to 'Easy Rider'. So, it's up to you to pick where I'm paraphrasing from… Veronica, we're not friends. We'll never be friends. We'll be in love 'til it kills us both."

Veronica was freaking. She wanted to back out the door, and catch a plane to a remote island on the other side of the world.

"But," Logan added, "I'm willing to try."

She gave a sigh of relief.

"I really should go, though," she said. "Even with everything, I'm pretty sure Dad will still disapprove if I stay the night."

Logan smiled back at her. "Sweet dreams, then."

* * *

"You're just friends, huh?"

Veronica and Wallace had met at the Hurst cafeteria for a pre-lunch snack. They'd walked in, argued profusely over which table to sit at, and eventually decided by flipping a coin. Their meal _had _been going smoothly -- that is, until the topic of Logan had come up. Now Wallace was staring strangely at Veronica over a plate of snicker-doodles.

"Yes. We're both emotionally mature adults capable of forming a mature, platonic friendship for the sake of the baby."

"Logan, emotionally mature?"

Veronica had to give him that one. "Well, _I_ am at least."

"Ah," said Wallace. "I _thought_ this was your idea. You always were good at ignoring the obvious."

Veronica grabbed Wallace's plate, stood, and tucked her chair in. "That's what I get for _labouring_ to provide you your favourite snack-food." She was about to walk away, with the plate, when she noticed an odd gleam in Wallace's eyes. "What?"

Wallace shrugged. Veronica watched as his eyes scanned her side of the table, carefully examining her three donuts, a large chocolate milkshake, a slice of pizza, and a half-eaten sandwich. He turned to her and grinned.

"I was hungry," she said, unsure of what he was getting at.

"And I wasn't picking on it."

"Come on, I'm eating for two now."

"And that's not my point, either."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just trying to imagine you carrying away all that, and my plate of snicker-doodles. Are you really willing to dump your food to make a point?"

Veronica put the snicker-doodles back in front of Wallace, and sat back at the table in bad grace.

"So, how did Logan take to this scheme of yours?"

She shrugged. "I think he's okay with it. We're meeting for lunch by the pond."

"The pond?" asked Wallace. "The pond with the duck?"

She winced. "Yeah, that part wasn't my idea."

* * *

"The duck's still alive."

Logan looked at Veronica strangely. She was staring rigidly at a point approximately three metres away. Staring straight back at her was a gangly duck, with black and brown feathers in ugly splotches.

"Of course the duck's still alive," he said.

"But, I hoped…" She stopped to consider her words. "I found roast duck in the freezer this morning. And I was hoping that you might have killed the duck, just for me." When Logan kept staring at her, she added, "I don't like the duck very much."

"Yeah, I got that."

Veronica gave the head tilt.

"No," said Logan emphatically. "No, I'm not killing the duck. I'm sorry, Veronica, but… No."

Veronica widened her eyes like a puppy dog. "But if you don't, it'll eat me."

Logan stood up. "I'm backing away, now." He started to walk off, leaving Veronica alone on the grass.

The duck began to saunter over. Veronica blanched, and ran after Logan.

* * *

Weevil was leaning against the wall, as though waiting for her.

"You two -- never friends."

"Who've you been talking to?" Veronica asked.

"Wallace sent an email."

"Does that mean I'll be having this conversation with everyone?"

Weevil nodded. Veronica held her head in her hands.

* * *

"Leave! Leave! This kitchen, it's my domain, damn it. Let me work my magic."

Veronica and Keith passively left their kitchen.

"Does Logan even know how to cook?" Keith asked.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't," Veronica answered.

Keith winced, and looked back to his kitchen, trying to decide whether it was worth disrupting Logan's mad scheme. When he saw that Logan was using the microwave, he decided to let it be. Logan had seemed so keen to cook them dinner since their last attempt had been interrupted, and it'd be heartless to stop him. And microwaves are generally considered to be safe, reliable devices.

"So, how goes the investigation?" Veronica asked.

"Nowhere fast." When Veronica continued looking at him, he sighed. "At the moment it's even money whether it was done by the Fitzpatrick's, or a PCHer with a watertight alibi."

"Watertight?" asked Veronica.

"He was in prison, and unless he's the new Houdini..."

"Right."

Keith looked down. "It seems like, this time, I'll actually be running for sheriff unopposed. Which means, if you want it, Mars Investigations is yours."

Veronica's eyes lit up. That was what Keith was afraid of.

"Thought," Keith added, "you are still going to finish college, and go on to do a nice, safe, law degree at Harvard law school. And, then, you're going to live a nice, safe, reputable life. You are _not_ going to waste every waking hour doing detective work."

She was prevented from responding by a strange smell... The two Marses turned back to the kitchen, and realised, there were strange sparks coming from the microwave. Logan watched helplessly. Keith looked at the boy, raised an eyebrow. It took a strange talent to set a microwave on fire.

* * *

Veronica sometimes wondered why she'd bought a cell phone. Sure, they're useful and all, but was it really worth it? It was generally used when somebody wanted to call her -- and when people called her, they generally had something to say. And sometimes, that something to say was something that Veronica didn't really want to talk to them about. Like:

"Veronica, you're delusional."

"It's six in the morning, Mac."

"I know that," Mac said.

Veronica tried to bury herself under her blankets. "Yes, Mac, but not everyone thinks that six a.m. is a time of wakefulness."

"Is wakefulness even a word?"

"I must reiterate: it's six in the morning!"

"Sorry. I just got an email from Wallace..."

Veronica groaned. "I'll think about what you said. See you later, Mac."

"Veronica, we haven't actually had the discussion, yet."

Veronica ignored her, hung up the phone, and turned it off. It was on mornings like this that she wanted to find whoever invented cell phones and have them tortured -- possibly by the sound of a million cell phones, all ringing at once, each with a different, discordant ring tones.

* * *

"Hey, Dad, I'm going to a doctor appointment, okay?"

"You need me to come?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Be back soon."

Veronica hurried out the door before her dad could comment farther. Or ask questions. Questions could be a problem. Because, the thing was, Veronica wasn't quite going to the doctors. She was going elsewhere. Elsewhere, as in the River Stix.

The car trip was short. Veronica used the radio to drown out her thoughts - she needed to focus, not think of how bad an idea this was. Instead, she tried to concentrate on the best possible way to find out if the Fitzpatrick's had killed the sheriff.

Then she arrived. She got out of the car (making sure to grab her trusty taser). She looked in front of her.

Logan was leaning against the wall, as though waiting for her, with an odd frown on his face.

"Why, what are you doing here?" Logan asked ironically, feigning surprise.

"That's the question I should be asking you," said Veronica.

Logan pointed to himself, and give a gesture which clearly said, _isn't it obvious? _When Veronica continued to look confused, he sighed. "I know you, okay? And, more importantly, I know when your doctor's appointments are. So, when I called your Dad, and asked where you were, and he said that you were at the doctors, well, I guessed you were about to do something stupid. And I thought, what sort of things would be on your list of 'ways to put myself and my unborn baby in danger today'? Then I drove here"

"So, here we are," she said.

"You can't seriously be considering going in, right?"

She smiled. "You know me, always putting myself in danger."

"You're not invincible, Ronnie!"

Logan stood, arms crossed between her and the door. Veronica sighed. "I know that. I need to talk to them anyway. There's no way they'll tell the truth to my father - after all, he's the sheriff. But they might talk to me."

She pushed past him, and walked inside, right into the waiting arms of Liam Fitzpatrick. She winced.

"I heard your little lovers' quarrel through the door." It was strange how Liam could make such an innocent comment sound so menacing.

Logan followed Veronica in. He saw what was happening, and groaned.

"Then I guess you know why I'm here," said Veronica, trying to pretend that she wasn't scared while she reached for her taser.

"You want to know if we killed the sheriff?" Liam noticed what she was doing, and took the taser off her.

"Pretty much, yes."

Logan walked back and forth, trying to figure out what the hell to do.

"Did your Dad put you up to this?" asked Liam.

"No," she said. "I don't think he'd like me meddling in his investigation."

"Then why are you?" Liam asked.

Logan muttered something, it sounded like "insatiable curiosity" and "stupid, moronic delusions of immortality" and possibly "can't let anything lie, now, can she?"

"So, you planning on telling anything?" Veronica was proud. She sounded a lot braver than she actually was.

She actually earned a chuckle from Liam; most people would have dissolved to a panicked mess by now. He let her go, and looked at her.

"Why would we kill him?" he asked. "He was our puppet! We're saddened by his tragic demise."

Veronica stared at him. He actually had a tear in his eye. Against her better judgement, she nodded, believing him.

"Okay, fair enough."

"Is that all?" asked Liam.

Veronica nodded. She walked out, followed by a very bewildered Logan.

"Are. You. _Insane?!_" Logan seemed angry.

"I thought that was why you liked me," she asked with a small smile.

Logan stalked over to his car and drove off, without a word. Veronica couldn't blame him. She sat in her own car, and finally allowed the jitters to overcome her, in a delayed reaction to the fear.

* * *

The next day, Veronica was peacefully eating her lunch at the Hearst cafeteria when Parker came over and sat opposite her. Veronica fought the urge to groan. Although Parker was talking to her again, things between them were still, well, awkward.

"Hello, Veronica."

"Hey."

There was a moment of silence. Veronica looked at Parker, and realised that she wasn't her usual bubbly self.

"What's the matter, Parker?"

"It's you." She said it like an accusation.

"What did--"

"You and Logan, friends? Please. Even I know better, and I was dumb enough to date the guy, when he was obviously still in love with you."

Veronica shook her head. "We're trying to make a go of it."

Parker looked her in the eye. "It's never going to happen. Not in a million years. You two aren't going to be friends, Veronica. There's something about you and Logan... Something epic. And who was I to stand in the way?" She sounded almost bitter. Veronica watched Parker swallow the sentiment and smile, sadly. "Anyway, what I came to say was, I wish you luck."

Parker stood, and walked away.

Being told by her friends that her friendship with Logan was doomed hadn't been enough to convince her. Neither had being told by Logan. But being told by Parker... She couldn't help but start to believe it. And if there was one thing Veronica knew, it was that she wasn't ready to jump back into a relationship with Logan. She wasn't going down that road again.

* * *

Logan was sitting at Java the Hut, alone, and he didn't like it, not one bit. He glared at all the couples, all the groups of friends, that were sitting at the tables around him. It wasn't so much that he disliked solitude - for example, he liked the peace and quite of surfing by himself - but _tonight _he wasn't meant to be alone. Because tonight, Veronica had promised to show up for dinner with him, at seven o'clock sharp. And although Veronica was occasionally tardy, it was completely out of character for her to be a whole hour late.

"Can I take your order?" asked a waiter. This one was particularly brave; either that, or he hadn't seen the way Logan had glared at his fellow-employees when they'd asked that same question.

One of the others called the waiter away before Logan could think of a snarky comeback, and he sighed, deprived of even that small fun.

A moment later, the waiter returned. Logan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sir," said the waiter, "we just received a phone call. Your dinner partner sends her regrets - she was unable to come."

Logan sighed. Late, well, that wasn't like Veronica. Not showing up at all? That was exactly like her.

* * *

Veronica smiled as she put the new sign on her desk. 'Veronica Mars, P.I.' It had a certain ring to it. She liked her new desk, and her new office. It made her feel important.

There was a tinkle as someone entered the premises. "Come right in," said Veronica, deciding that she needed to hire a receptionist. It felt demeaning to shout around corners, especially now that she was important, with her own office and everything.

"Piz," she whispered, seeing who it was.

That was when her phone started to ring. She gestured to Piz, _just a second_, and looked at the caller ID. Logan. She sighed, and hung up. She wasn't ready to talk to him; not after her discussion with Parker.

She looked to Piz again.

"Hey, Veronica," he said, awkwardly.

"Hi, Piz. What can I do for you?"

He took a moment to consider his words. "I heard that you'd be here. I wanted to talk. Wallace was muttering something about you and Logan, as friends? Never going to happen, Veronica."

"So everyone's informed me."

"Is that a bad thing, though?" Piz asked.

Veronica was surprised by that. "What?"

"Is it a bad thing, if you and Logan get back together?"

"You, of all people, think us two getting back together might be a good thing?"

Piz nodded.

"Have you heard the results of the last time we were together?" Veronica asked, disbelieving. As soon as she said it, she regretted it. She _really_ didn't want Piz asking when it was her and Logan were last together.

Piz gave a sad smile. "Not entirely. But I do know that we broke up the day after."

Veronica's jaw dropped. Piz had seemed so _casual_, like he hadn't just revealed that he knew his ex-girlfriend had cheated on him.

"You knew?"

Piz shrugged. "I knew you were going there to yell at him, after the fight. You weren't home the next morning when I called you, so I went to check. I saw your car in the lot. I put two and two together."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Honestly? Selfish reasons -- I thought it would make things awkward. Any fool could see that our relationship was doomed, and I wanted us to at least be friends. Then, I started to realise that in not telling you I knew, it made things more awkward, and I regretted not bringing it up."

Veronica looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Piz."

"I knew you were never over him, Veronica. It was stupid of me to try to pretend otherwise." He hesitated a moment. "I wasn't surprised that you and Logan... Whatever. I _was_ surprised that you didn't get back together with him after we broke up."

"I couldn't," said Veronica.

"Why?" asked Piz. "It's not like he was going to hold anything you said against you. And I thought I made it clear that I was okay... Okay, not okay with it, but I accepted it."

Veronica hesitated a moment, then revealed the reason she hadn't told anyone. "I didn't want to turn into my mother." Such a simple sentence, so many ramifications.

"You're not your mother, Veronica," said Piz.

"Really? What's making me so different? Because, you know, I can't see it."

"You're mother was cheating on your father, what, the whole time they were together? You cheated on me, count it, once. One time. And afterwards, you came to end the relationship, because you weren't willing to live a lie. Your mother did everything she could to hold on to the lie."

Veronica was startled by his insight; but she had a secret weapon. "I'm pregnant, Piz, and when I found out, I _didn't know who the father was_."

Piz sat down, hard. "You're pregnant."

"Yes."

"And do you..." Piz closed his eyes, realising. "A couple of weeks back, Wallace asked for a DNA sample. _That's _what it was for. Which means, you know who the father is, don't you?"

Veronica nodded.

"It's Logan, isn't it?"

She nodded again.

Piz looked at the ceiling; Veronica wondered what he was thinking. He turned back to her, and smiled sadly. "We never would have worked, anyway. I guess, it's a good thing that the baby's Logan's. At least you two, well, you have a chance, hey?"

"I'm sorry, Piz--"

He cut her off. "No. Don't. It's weird, but... I'm not upset. I'd say I'm happy for you, but that would be really inappropriate for a teenage pregnancy, wouldn't it?"

Veronica actually smiled slightly. "Yeah, probably."

Piz looked at her, seriously. "You're not your mother, Veronica. You know what she'd have done? She wouldn't have let me break up with her. She'd have stayed with me, to keep up appearances. And then, when she found out she was pregnant, she'd pretend the baby was mine. You didn't do that."

"About me and Logan... I was going to tell you."

"I know you were." He thought for a moment. "Anyway, I've heard that you reacted badly, whenever anyone suggested that you and Logan aren't going to stay as 'just friends'. I wanted to say that it doesn't matter. That it's fine if you want to get back together with Logan. And you have my blessings."

"Piz..."

"Of course, it's your choice. If you want to get back together with me, I'm always open."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well," he said, "it was worth a try." He looked out the window, as though noticing how late it was for the first time. "Anyway, I should let you get back to Logan." He grinned when she glared at him. "And about us: just friends?"

He held out his hand. Veronica took it, and shook it.

"I'd like that," she said.

"Now, you go and talk to your 'friend'. I've got to get going."

True to his word, Piz vanished. Veronica looked down at her phone. Maybe she _should_ go and see Logan.

* * *

Logan was surprised by the knock on the door. He was even more surprised to see Veronica still standing there when he opened it -- this time, she hadn't run away.

"You stood me up," he said, casually.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It was-- Everyone was saying how our friendship is doomed to become something more, and I freaked."

Logan looked at her. "Do you think it's doomed to become something more?"

"Maybe," she said.

"And yet you came here anyway?"

She smiled. "Maybe I realised that I don't mind."

Logan leaned in for the kiss. This time Veronica didn't pull away. Still kissing, Logan manouvred her into the suite. Then, he reached out one arm, and closed the door behind them.


End file.
